Unbreak My Heart
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "No matter how much time passes, no matter who is with you, I come back to you and we ll be together"


_Hi, here I am. Let me introduce myself, my name is Syl and I am a potential Samcedes:) The other day I received a message asking if I could translate my fics for the enjoyment of all the people who read Samcedes fics in English. I accepted the challenge and here is the first. I know the story will have many errors, remember that I do not speak English but I'll try. If you like the fic, let me know _with a review_:) Thanks for reading my fic._

_Kisses_

_Syl_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee isn´t mine. End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unbreak My Heart<strong>_

"_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Un-do this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked outta my life_

_Un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Un-break my heart, my heart"_

"_No matter how much time passes, no matter who is with you, I come back to you and we´ll be together"_

_- _Try not to take a long time - The girl had answered in tears, at the time of farewell.

Her boyfriend, with whom she had spent the best months of her life, was forced to move out of state again for the work of his family.

- I won´t – He said, wiping the tears falling down her cheek - I promise.

- I love you - Mercedes said, hugging him – Don´t forget me, please.

- " Oel Ngati Kameie " - The boy said looked into her eyes - I could never forget you, Mercy – He replied, kissing her lips one last time before get in the car wich take him away from her forever.

She had seen him leave. The contact with their hands had been broken, finally.

She had stayed alone, he had taken everything, everything that she had given him. Her love, her happiness, her virginity ... She had given him everything and now she was alone again.

But it was not so.

Later Mercedes knew that he hadn´t left her alone. She was pregnant.

Pregnant and scared.

He had completely lost contact with Sam and she had no way of locating him.

Quinn was the first person knowing that she was pregnant.

- What shall I do, Quinn? - She lamented.

- Have it Mercedes. You're not like me! You love that baby, as much as you wanted Sam. I know you could never give your baby up for adoption, I know.

Mercedes nodded. Quinn was right.

- But, I can´t do it alone, Quinn.

- You won´t be alone, Mercy. You have your parents, you have me. The Glee Club, all will support you. You helped me when I needed it, it's time for me to return you the favor.

And she did.

All of them.

Her family, Quinn, her friends of the Glee Club ... Her parents had helped her, they adored their grandson. Her mother and Quinn, had accompanied her at the time of birth.

But Sam was the one who should have been there.

Time passed and Mercedes went on with her life, giving up her dreams to care for her baby. For her, he was the most important.

Years later, she had seen him on TV in a criminal movie. Sam Evans had become an actor.

She never would have imagined that he had wanted to act, but ... after devouring so many movies and make these incredible imitations, perhaps, be an actor wasn´t so weird.

She followed his career over the years, both artistic and personal. All the days of the week, the newspapers and the magazines published photos of him with a different girl.

She was glad for him because although she had never thought that being an actor was his dream, he had succeeded. He had triumphed.

But he hadn´t fulfilled his promise. During this time, Sam had not come back to her and that made her sad.

She had recorded his words in her mind.

"_No matter how much time passes, no matter who is with you, I come back to you and we´ll be together"_

But he hadn´t done it

Mercedes couldn´t help but break to mourn again.

Ten years later, she was still crying, ten years later she hadn´t still forgotten him. His son had made impossible forgotten him ... if only he stop his imitations, she could make an effort to forget. But she knew she wouldn´t get it because Sam had given her the most beautiful gift he could give her. He had given her a son.

From the moment she had seen his little face for the first time, she knew he would be the pillar of her life, the most important thing for her. Seth Jones was his world and nobody could change it.

Mercedes heard someone knocking at the door. She dried her tears and opened the door.

If she hadn´t grabbed the door frame, she probably would have fainted. Ten years later Sam Evans was back in front of her.

- Hi Mercedes - It was all he said, entering and closing the door.

- Sam ... - She repressed her desire to embrace him and kiss him with all her might. He had taken ten years to find her. Ten long years!

- I´ve come to fulfill my promise - He said in a serious tone.

Ten years later? She thought.

- You're late – She answered dryly.

- It´s never too late for love.

- You forgot me - She reproached - You said you would return for me, you promised.

- I'm here - He apologized.

- I don´t recognize you, Sam. I see you on TV, I see you with your girlfriends and I don´t recognize you.

- I haven´t changed, Mercedes, I'm still the same. For me it was you the only one who loved me and respected me for who I was.

- You have taken so long to realize it.

- I would have come earlier if I knew you'd gone to the other corner of the country, Mercedes. - He claimed - Why did you leave?

She didn´t have the opportunity to respond. A child ran into the room.

- Sam Evans! Mom, Sam Evans is in our living room! Lucy won´t believe me - The child said excited - Can you sign me an autograph and take a picture with me? - He asked Sam, winking at him.

- Sure – He answered - No problem. Who is Lucy? – Sam asked.

- She is the daughter of uncle Artie and aunt Quinn.

- Quinn and Artie got married? - Sam wondered her.

- Yes – She said and he opened his mouth in amazement.

- Sam! – Seth caught his attention - Could you introduce me to Kristen Bell? I love her!

Sam laughed, watching how Mercedes began to get angry.

- I love your impressions, I do them too. Do you wanna heard one?

- Honey ... - His mother protested.

- I´ll be back - Seth said imitating Terminator.

Sam laughed.

- Seth ... - His mother protested again.

- Wait Mom, I have more.

- Son.

- Jack Ryan you've just boarded the Red October!

- Seth Jones! Go to your room now! - His mother yelled.

- But Mom, What have I done? - The child said confused.

- Don´t argue Seth, go to your room!

- But I don't understand ... that's your favourite - The boy shrugged his shoulders up the stairs - Sorry - He said to both of them.

- You have a son - Sam said.

- Yeah, so? Now that you know it, you're gonna run away to not return? - She reproached him.

- No. I've come for you and for him.

She questioned with his eyes.

- Aren't you married? - He asked remember the name of Seth.

- No - She replied.

- How many have been with you, Mercedes?

- Do you think you have the right to ask? How many have been with you? - She asked annoyed.

He lowered his head.

He was with more girls than he had wanted, he thought.

- I answer you, Sam. You've been with all of them, blondes, redheads, brunettes, women without grace, and bad taste for shoes.

Bad taste for shoes? What does it means? He thought.

- How many, Mercedes? - He said again.

She began to count on her fingers. When she had seven fingers, she started to count on again.

- Sorry, I forget how many have been, I will begin...

- I'm serious! - He shouted.

- You haven't right to ask me .You were gone! What did you think I would? ¿Waiting for you for ten years, while dozens of women warming your bed?

- Didn't you?

- NO! - She screamed like never before.

- You´re lying.

- I don´t lie and Seth is the proof. Where do you think he comes?

- What happened to his father?

- He hasn´t - She replied.

Sam knew she wouldn´t say anything about him

- Are you seeing anyone?

- Do you? You´re dating ... What´s her name? Cecily, Suzy, Corinne ...

- I asked you first.

- I don´t want to answer you

- Fine! - He replied.

-Fine! - She screamed in response.

Sam was angry and now she wasn´t going to get rid of your questions.

- How old is Seth?

- Seven - Mercedes lied.

- I don´t think he´s seven years

- He is - she assured him.

- Maybe we should call him and ask his date of birth.

- Hell to the no! You´re not gonna do that

-Seth ... - He raised his voice - Seth!

- He has nine years! - She shouted.

- SETH! - He call it, again.

- Is your son! Okay? - She yelled.

- What? - As he had suspected all along.

- Is your son. Seth is your son.

- You have hidden me that I have a child with you? - He scolded her.

- What do you mean "with me"? Do you have more?

- Stop Asking stupid questions, Mercedes! You hid that you had a child with me!

- I don´t hid it! We didn´t know where you were, we could not contact you. You had vanished completely.

- I'm so sorry - He lamented.

She nodded. If she could warn him, she knews that Sam would have supported her.

- Were you alone? Nobody helped you with him?

- No. My parents helped me. Quinn, Kurt. All the members of the Glee Club, except Rachel. Later, we came to live in this home with Charlie.

- Charlie is your boyfriend? - He asked fearing her answer.

Seth went to the banister.

- Aunt Charlie doesn´t like mom, she likes boys. She and mom always see your movies until they end up crying.

- Seth!

- I don´t understand, because most of your movies are funny - He said from above.

- Go back to your room, Seth!

- Mom - protested the child - I just wanted to ask when it will premiere Avatar 3. We have been waiting two years for it! That's a long wait.

His mother looked upset. Two years? That was nothing! They should give a reward to her.

Mercedes saw how his son returned to his room with his head down, it hurted having to yell at him but seeing him so close to his father ...

- How did you find me, Sam? - She said.

- Rachel told me where you lived.

How does she knew? Mercedes thought.

- So if Rachel hadn´t succeeded and you hadn´t met her ... Do you still without looking for me?

- I looked for you, but you´re not there! - He said apologetically - Why she won? Why her? I always thought that you would triumph.

- She didn´t care any more, Sam. She didn´t care Finn, didn´t care about us, she just wanted to win. It was hard to see Finn suffer.

Sam listened intently.

- I could do it, Sam, I could succeed. I had the opportunity but I didn´t. My son always came first for me, he is my life. My dreams were forgotten the first time I saw his face. I chose him and would choose him a thousand times. Seth will always come first for me.

He understood. Mercedes had left everything for that child, including her dreams. While, Rachel had left everything for the triumph. They were two completely different people.

She had left everything for him, for his own son.

- Come back to me, Mercedes, come back to me - he begged.

- No.

- You cry watching my movies - He said.

- I don´t, Charlie does. She is very sensitive.

- You´re lying, Mercedes. I know you´re lying, your hands shake when you do.

- That´s not true - she complained.

- I know you still love me.

Sam grabbed her hand, noticing how truly her hands trembled.

He approached slowly looking for her lips. He wondered if he would feel the same as ten years ago when he had kissed her for the last time.

Her lips received him, as if no time had passed between their kisses. They were warm and soft.

Sam noticed she had loosened his hand and she pushed him away. She was resisting.

- You can´t return after ten years, waiting I still remember you - Mercedes reproached him, caressing her own lips still trying to feel the taste of him on them.

- I didn´t, I thought ... I thought I was important to you - He lamented.

- Of course you were important to me. You gave me a son, remember? He´s the best I have, the best of my life and you gave him to me. I can´t forget it, Sam. But don´t ask me to help you fulfill your promise because I will not return with you. The Sam I loved, the sweet Sam Evans I fell in love no longer exists.

- Mercy ... - He whispered her name, caressing her face.

He had called her Mercy, again and she felt like her heart started to remember their time together.

- Don´t call me that, you lost the privilege long ago.

- No - He said getting closer to her - I still love you I don´t care if you don´t, my love is enough for both of us.

She laughed.

- Don´t be ridiculous, Sam. You can´t impose your love.

- I don´t impose my love, because I know that you haven´t forgotten me. A love like ours Mercy, doesn´t die. A love like that can wait. No matter how much time passes, no matter who is with you, I said I would come back to you and I have fulfilled my promise. Do the same and love me - Sam begged.

- What about Emily, Stella, Dorinne ...?

Sam realized that Mercedes had already appointed three different new girls.

- I have no idea who are those, but I know who is Mercy Jones, the woman of my life and the mother of my child. Always has been and always will be. So don´t ask me to separate me from you again, because this time even if I stay homeless, jobless and completely ruined, I won´t move away from you, or Seth - She had been listening him closely, so she realized that this time he hadn´t promised it.

- Oel Ngati Kameie - He said posing his lips on hers.

It was his Sam.

Yes.

Mercedes felt like something stirred inside.

His Sam had come back for her.

- This time Mercedes Jones, I won´t leave you, I promise. And you know that sooner or later, Sam Evans keeps his promises - he said.

He had promised it. Now he wouldn´t leave. No more.

- I've only been with one man after you, Sam - she wanted to confess - and I'd rather not remember.

- He treated you wrong? - Sam asked trying to stay calm.

- He treated me well and also to Seth, maybe that's why our relationship lasted so long.

- How much?

- Three years.

Three years! Sam was jealous of this man who had been lucky to spend so much time with her.

- Why you broke up with him? - He wanted to know.

- He wasn´t you - Mercedes said - He wasn´t you, Sam. I was happier in those summer months I spent with you that in the three-year relationship with Shane.

The jealousy that Sam could have felt had vanished. He felt gratitude for Shane taking care of them.

- I dated with all the girls I can, Mercedes - He confessed - But in all of them, I was looking for you. Your laugh, your eyes, your smile ... but none was like you, Mercy. There was none that make me as happy as you did the summer we spent together. That summer was the best time of my life.

-Seth was conceived in that summer - She said, realizing she was crying.

- Sorry I missed it, Mercy. I regret haven´t been there with you at birth. In the early stages, the first word, the first tooth. I'm so sorry! I've lost ten years of the life of my son. Seth barely knows anything about me.

- Seth knows everything about you, Sam. He knows you're his father. I talked to him about you since his childhood, he knows who you are, he idealizes you, he loves you, he follows your career whatever you do, but there are certain things I can´t let him see. If you go to his room would see your own photos and posters throughout the room.

Sam opened her mouth stunned.

- I understand everything now! I understand why he pretended not knowing me and winked at me! He is certainly a very intelligent child, like his mother.

- I don´t know what you mean - she said.

- This is not the first time I see Seth, Mercy. We know each other from before.

- Before? - She asked astonished.

- Two months ago, he come to see the shooting. At first I saw him coming and mingle with the public on the set. He and a blond girl watched the scenes of the day and then they went, I thought it was his mother. But one day, she encouraged him to come and he asked me for a photo. When we take the picture, I looked into his eyes. They reminded me of someone. It was your look, but I didn´t realized it.

He kept coming day after day and when I realised, I missed him. I noticed his absence the days he didn´t come to see me. Little by little he had gained my affection.

I didn´t understand when he came in the room and saw me, pretended not to know me. Now I understand. You didn´t know he was coming to see me, right?

- He was going to see you? - She asked, eyes wide open.

- Yes.

- He was going to see you! - She yelled - Seth Samuel Jones come here now!

The child ran downstairs fastly.

- You have been in the set with Charlie? - She asked angrily.

- Yes - He said - but it wasn´t her fault, mom. I wanted to meet dad, I wanted to know him.

Sam couldn´t help getting excited. The son of Mercy. His son called him dad.

- Charlie is going to hear me! - She shouted.

- Mercy ... - Sam called her.

- What?

- Marry me.

- Wait, what?

- Marry me, Don´t waste any more time. Let's be happy together, Seth, you and me.

The child looked to his parents, hopefully.

- I ... - She began to tell

- Come back to me, Mercy. Make me happy again. You know I can´t be if you're not beside me. If both of you aren´t - He said, approaching her and knelt at her side, after removing a box from his pocket. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside.

- Marry me, Mercy and make us happy - He said, kneeling beside his son in front of her.

- Sam ... - She whispered.

- Say yes, Mom - Seth begged, putting a sad face.

- Yes - She said, showing a big smile.

- Did she say yes? - Sam asked his son.

- Yes! - Seth shouted, kissing his father on the cheek.

Sam kissed him back and then, he got up to kiss and embrace his future wife, after putting the ring on her finger.

- I love you and you know - He whispered in her ear - I always loved you. No matter how much time has passed, I promised to come back for you and here - he said, pointing to the heart of Mercedes - I will stay.

She hugged him again while the child look at the couple smiling.

- You´ll stay? - She asked.

- Yes.

- You promise? - She asked in a sad tone.

- I promise, and you know I will fulfil.

- I love you, Sam - She said, before kissing him with all her heart. Both realised Seth had hugged her legs.

- Son - Sam said, when they stopped the kiss - You reunited your father and your mother.

- It wasn´t me, it was Aunt Charlie - He corrected.

She didn´t found better time to get home. She saw them in the room together, Sam had a box in his hand. They were getting married!

- Oh my God! It's about time! If I have to wait another year I'll shoot myself - She said.

- Charlie! Don´t say such things in front of Seth.

- Sorry! It is the emotion.

- Charlie, do you realize what you've done?

- Unite a father and son? Reunite two people in love? Restore happiness to my best friend? Mercy, I'm pregnant and the guy who made me the baby is gone never to return, but he - He said, referring to Sam - he didn´t know. He never knew. I know that I wasn´t entitled to decide for you, but I thought Seth should know his father. Don´t blame me, the hormones have all the fault. Also, I don´t want watching his movies, I always end up crying. Someone has to be happy here and that's you, Mercy.

- Oh Charlie - Mercedes lamented, hugging her friend.

- I called Quinn, who called Finn, and he called Kurt, who spoke to Blaine, who asked Rachel to speak with Sam and tell him where you lived. Apparently, Rachel Berry have changed. I knew that Sam was a good person, and I knew you still loved him despite all these girls with no brain he dated. If he had been with you, he should have better taste, so I assumed he couldn´t be happy with another girl because he remembered you. Who isn´t going to love you, Mercy?

- You know you're not alone, Charlie. Seth and me will be with you - She said.

- And me too - Sam joined - I wouldn´t be here if you wouldn´t help us.

- Aunt Charlie, I won´t abandon you! - Seth said hugging her.

- I know, sweetie! What would I do without you? - She said, as she kissed his hair.

Sam and Mercedes were excited seeing the scene. His son was intelligent and sweet like his father.

- Come to the kitchen, Seth, let your daddies alone - she said, grabbing his hand.

- You will stay? Won´t, Dad?

- I will stay, Seth. I´m not gonna leave you.

Seth smiled, went with her aunt into the kitchen.

- After the birth of Seth, this is the happiest day of my life - Mercedes confessed.

- After the days we spent together that summer, this is also the happiest day of my life. But there will be times happier, you know, right?

- I know ... Sam, how you ended up being an actor? I thought your dream was to become a singer.

- I don´t know, I guess things happened so. But ... I've been offered to record an album.

- An album? - She said excited.

- Yes, I will try my luck and I want you to sing with me - He said, caressing her face.

- Me? - She asked.

- Yes, you. What do you think?

- No one knows me, Sam and I haven´t sang in a lot of time

- More reason to do so. Say yes, Mercy. It is time for us to fulfill our dreams, don´t you think?

- Yes.

- Now, nobody can take away our happiness, no matter how hard they trying. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans won´t separate - When he said the last, he realised.

- What is it? - Mercedes asked.

- You called him Seth Samuel.

- It is your son, right? - She said smiling.

- But I wasn´t with you, Mercy. You could have forgotten me, however, you called him Samuel.

- Yes, and I called Seth for tradition.

- "The tradition of the S" Steven, Susan, Samuel, Steve, Stacy, and now Seth Samuel Evans - Sam couldn´t be happier.

When she heard him say the name of his son with his surname, Mercedes can´t help bursting into mourn again. Eventually, his son would have the surname of his father.

She dried her tears with one hand.

- It's a beautiful name - He said.

- He was a beautiful baby. Oh Sam, I have to show you photos.

- Yes, please, I want see them all. I want to know everything about you and him. - He looked at her up and down - Why are you so thin?

- When I was pregnant with Seth, The doctor told me I should start eating right for the child. So he put me on a diet. Then, I suppose that having to take care for him, I forgot to eat - She said, shrugging his shoulders - Don´t you think I'm beautiful?

- I don´t say you're not pretty. I just miss your beautiful backside - He said, caressing her hands.

She burst into laughter.

- I ...

- Maybe, now that we´re getting married, the woman who I fell in love returns.

- Don´t make me get fat again, Sam. I'm fine.

- You may "get fat" in another way, future Mrs. Evans.

- Oh - Did he mean he want another baby? Yes, please. She thought - Another Sam´s baby.

- A girl - He said - A girl who I will see growing up without losing anything.

A Sam´s girl. And now everything would be different. He would be with them.

- Sarah ... - Mercedes said.

- Sarah is a beautiful name - He whispered.

- What if is a boy again? - She asked.

- We welcome him! - Sam screamed excited - But you should get used to the idea that I want a girl, so we won´t stop trying.

The babies of Sam. His babies.

- And Seth will take care of his siblings and will love them like I did with Stevie and Stacy - He smiled.

- You're back, Sam. You came back for me - She said excitedly.

- I promised you, Mercy - He said, caressing her face, before his lips return to join her, where they should never leave.

After so many years, Sam had returned to her as promised. And he would stay with them forever

THE END


End file.
